Dare me, why don't you
by ringgetsu
Summary: just a typical day for two bestfriends...going to the mall...trying on clothes...running in to a silverhaired bishounen and poof...kissing begins.


-oOo-

One fine and clear day at the mall, two individuals were seen arguing about something. The girl with brown hair was holding a pink mini skirt to her companion.

"I think this looks sinfully feminine and will really suit you, girl." said the brown-haired girl.

"But Yanagi, that's pink! You know I don't wear pink!" replied the ever-hyper wind wielder, who at that time was checking a nice black top. "How 'bout this black one. It's really nice."

"Drop that! You have tons of that already. Kami knows all you have are black ones in your closet. Wear something colorful and feminine and frilly for once." Yanagi, seeing red all over her.

Her best friend can be a little bit stubborn at times. When they shop for clothes Fuuko always buy black clothing. Yanagi thinks Fuuko should start acting like a woman instead of a guy. She has Recca so it's time for Fuuko to find a guy for herself. But the way her friend is acting, not to mention her obvious choice of clothing, she'll be the only girl who will not have a boyfriend.

"Hey! What's wrong with black? I wear dress I'm comfortable with. Colorful clothes are for clowns. And besides, Yanagi," Fuuko scanned the store unconsciously and accidentally looked at the male section and was surprised, "Oh shoot!" Fuuko ducked and signaled for Yanagi to do the same.

Being Yanagi, she followed suit but looked to wear Fuuko was previously looking.

"Why are we hiding?" Yanagi looked at the male section of the store and blurted out, "It's just Mikagami sempai."

Fuuko thought, 'Oh yeah. It's just Mi-chan. Why the hell am I hiding from him anyway!'

After the initial shock of seeing Tokiya in the store Fuuko immediately stood up from their hiding place and pretended to look for something on the rack. Yanagi was contemplating on her friend's reaction and came up with a conclusion.

"Oooh! I get it. Fuuko, you sweet thing! You have a crush on Mikagami sempai! That is so sweet! You are a girl after all. You do me proud, my friend." raved the usually self-contained girl.(added hearts on the background and on Yanagi's eyes for effect)

Fuuko turned red as she stared horrified at her friend's outburst. 'Oh no!'

"Excuse me! I do not have a crush on that ice jerk noh!" fumed the tomato-faced Fuuko.

"Really? How come your face is in all shades of red? Huh? Answer that!" gloated the best friend.

Fuuko was having a hard time covering up her embarrassment over her best friend finding out her crush. 'Can't think clearly. All the blood in my system must be in my face right now. My brain's temporarily gone dead.'

"Well, it's kind of hot in here, ur-right?" Fuuko sweatdropped. 'What a lame excuse!'

That is precisely what Yanagi had in mind, "What a lame excuse, Fuuko! Fine! Deny all you want. But the blushes say differently." Cooed the teasing Yanagi.

'Grrr! Who would have thought Yanagi would be the one teasing me like this! If the gang ever find out, I'll never hear the end of it! Got to find a way out of this mess!' all this stuff running through Fuuko's mind.

"Ok! How can I convince you that I don't have a crush on our resident freezer over there?" Fuuko asked Yanagi, and then looked over where Tokiya is (currently talking to a saleslady). 'Maybe a suggestion from her will convince her, eh! Good thinking, Fuuko!' Fuuko mentally pat herself on the back.

Suddenly Yanagi had an inspiration. She knew her best friend has a thing for their sempai. She wanted to tease her a little bit to make her confess but it looks like she's going to have to use another tactic. 'Haha, Fuuko-dear. You don't know what you've sign in for.' A sweet smile appeared on Yanagi's face.

'Oh-oh! That smile can't be good. That's only reserve for Recca!'

"Why do I feel like you're about to ask me something I don't want to do?" Fuuko blurted out, feeling a little bit nauseous and dizzy.

"Oh its really simple Fuuko. Trust me." Yanagi only smiled that mysterious smile of hers.

Fuuko doesn't like that gleam in her best friend's eyes but she nevertheless asked the unavoidable question.

"What do you want me to do?"

The reply?

"Kiss him." Pure and simple.

Fuuko's mind momentarily numbed out. A poker-faced Fuuko looked at Yanagi..

"I'm sorry Yanagi. I think my ears didn't hear you correctly. I could have sworn I heard you say 'kiss him', but that can't be it, right? Please tell me you didn't say that!" a pleading look on Fuuko's face.

"Kiss him. If you really don't have feeling for him then the kiss won't mean a thing to you, right?" Yanagi further explained but was currently sporting a smug look on her face.

'Kami-sama, this girl is evil. I can't kiss Mi-chan.' Fuuko looked over where Tokiya was. He was browsing some items on the shelf.

"Don't tell me you're a chicken underneath that tough girl exterior. The Fuuko I know won't back out on this kind of situation." Yanagi was on fire. She really knows her best friend. And she knows what buttons to push.

Fuuko was struck by what Yanagi said.

'The crazy-manipulative girl was right! Why make a big fuzz about the kiss anyway. It's just Mi-chan, the self-proclaimed ice factory. The kiss won't probably mean a thing to the fridge boy so why should she!'

Fuuko asked brazenly,

"You want it now, Yanagi?" Fuuko smirked.

Yanagi smiled proudly at her friend. "Atta Girl!" she cheered as Fuuko started walking towards Tokiya.

Tokiya was currently talking to a saleslady, asking for another suit. He felt someone tapping his right shoulder from behind and when he looked at his right, he was surprised to see Fuuko.

"Kirisawa…?" he asked faintly but monotonously.

"Mi-chan this is nothing personal, ok? I'm just doing a dare for some crazy chick and I hope we could still word spar after this." And before Tokiya can react, soft lips touched his own. Feminine arms circled his shoulders. To say that he was surprised was an understatement (not to mention the saleslady, who witnessed it all).

'Fuuko! Kissing me!' Tokiya's subconscious reacted.

And all rational thought disappeared as Fuuko deepened the kiss. What's a guy to do…

Tokiya placed his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her back with the same gusto.

Fuuko moaned at his reaction but became aware of the saleslady standing a few feet away from them (mouth gaping open) and immediately pulled back.

Face aflamed, Fuuko got her hands off Mi-chan and said, "Um. Sorry about that. See you around." She instantly sprang out to Yanagi's direction, face blushing and all.

Meanwhile, Yanagi can't help but feel overjoyed at the turn of events. Clearly from the reaction Mikagami had, they pretty much have hidden feelings for each other.

'Hmm..looks like Recca and I have a match making to do.'

She can't wait to interview her friend so she met her half way down the aisle and they immediately went out of the store.

Tokiya was left stunned at the store with the gaping saleslady.

When the surprise wore off, Tokiya left the store with a nice new suit and a smirk on his face that he just can't seem to wipe off.

-oOo-

Ring-chan here….

Eheheh.. I've decided to write a new fic..one shot..

Let me know if it's ok…or not…

Pakiramdam ko kasi kulang yung laman e..(I feel like there's something missing or lacking in the fic)…

Ehehehe…review people!

Ingat ulit!

Ring-chan out.!


End file.
